


讓高峰再次繁盛

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Doujun pulling out an arrow..., M/M, wound handling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 道順x高峰虎道半兵衛落敗後，道順洗腦虎道來為他偉大的實驗帶來新的犧牲品。在狩獵犧牲品時被弦一郎射穿腹部的虎道，回到地窖讓道順幫他把箭拔了出來。
Relationships: Doujun/Kodou (Sekiro)
Kudos: 2





	讓高峰再次繁盛

彷彿既有的內憂外患還不夠人煩惱似的，葦名國竟出現了食人的野獸。

根據倖存者的說詞，那似乎是經有心人士訓練、披著破爛斗篷的紅眼怪獸，動作迅捷，只在黑夜至黎明出沒。那野獸也精明，專挑老弱婦孺下手，從不和葦名士兵們正面對峙。

弦一郎下了宵禁命令，增派了夜巡的班次，一旦發現可疑的動靜，殺無赦。他們還沒逮到食人獸，倒是先砍了幾隻內府派來的忍者，也是成果豐碩了。

幾夜過去，那野獸似乎餓得發慌，竟也開始攻擊雜兵。牠挑位階最低的小雜兵下手，被牠盯上的人往往無聲息的消失，只有一回受害者的同夥瞥見一角轉瞬即逝的斗篷。

既然這野獸目標是吃人，那就將牠可能的目標全換成獵人吧！小雜兵們被吩咐聚攏在一起，跟在兩兩成行的將領身邊，留意野獸的蹤跡。

黎明時，弦一郎和主馬雅次帶領的隊伍起了騷動，小隊長大吼一聲，讓所有人轉頭望過去，那黑影正撂倒了一名小兵要拖回巷弄裡。一被發現，牠立刻丟下獵物奔逃，對著那飛快的身影，弦一郎放了箭。

那箭中了野獸的側腹，牠竟發出了一聲人類才會有的哀嚎。那聲音聽上去耳熟，弦一郎一時想不起，可主馬雅次聽出來了：「那聲音不是⋯⋯高峰家的兒子嗎？」

高峰家的兒子⋯⋯高峰虎道？那個葦名流劍術小天才？他不是失蹤了嗎？

弦一郎見過幾次他在道場擊劍的菁英模樣，實在無法想像那傢伙會淪為黑夜出沒狩人的怪物。

先前有眼線告訴過弦一郎，那個正在研究變若渣的奇怪醫者和高峰家有些往來。既然如此，便去找那傢伙問他是否知道什麼吧。

弦一郎並不喜歡造訪此地。他本身對地牢惡劣的環境倒是沒什麼意見，只是萬一被人目睹他堂堂大將背地裡不知搞什麼名堂，可有失國家的顏面。

找到了道順，他也不寒暄，劈頭就問他知不知道高峰虎道的下落。

道順承認他為了救奄奄一息的虎道，在他身上使用了變若渣，但是——「他一醒來就想攻擊我，最後跑不見去了⋯⋯」他一邊扯謊，一邊摸著額頭，裝作一副苦惱的模樣，「我自己也很頭痛呢。」

弦一郎不疑有他，只說了：「如果他有出現的話，就跟我報告。」

「那是當然的，弦一郎大人。」道順向他行禮，「為了葦名的榮耀。」心裡想著，虎道那小子，做事這麼不麻利，還給人抓到小辮子。晚點他爬回來時得給他點處罰。

待弦一郎走遠，那腳步聲在容易回音的岩窟裡也聽不見半點後，從道順做實驗的地點一旁，陰影的深處裡，鑽出了一個顫巍巍的身影。

那便是稍早被弦一郎一箭穿過側腹的「獸」，也正是高峰虎道本人。

「大夫⋯⋯幫幫我⋯⋯」他掀開身上的斗篷，露出那仍插在腰際的箭。雖然變若渣能不斷癒合他的傷口，但是箭卡在身體裡面，使得開口不停流血，內部也不停經歷受創、癒合再受創的痛楚。

看到他這幅狼狽樣，道順本還想著如何給他嚐點苦頭，看來也省了麻煩。可道順嘴上仍然不悅說著，「你今天沒帶實驗品回來呢，虎道君。」彷彿長官訓誡失職的下屬。

虎道喘著粗氣質問他：「你沒看到我受傷了嗎⋯⋯？」

「哎呀哎呀，這真是棘手啊。」他裝著現在才看到的樣子，返過身到堆放雜物的角落裡翻了幾綑粗麻繩出來。

「你要幹什麼？」看到他拿著繩子步步靠近的壓迫模樣，虎道忍不住往後退。

「這箭拔出來可是很痛的，如果你又像上次一樣發瘋搞亂可不行哪。」

前一陣子，虎道也是受了重傷回來讓他治療，結果疼得發狂，像條瘋狗一樣把他的實驗品都咬死了。道順好不容易把他迷暈了，扔到上鎖的小牢房裡等他清醒、發洩完恢復了理智才又放出來。那小牢房裡還清晰可見他當時抓咬和衝撞的痕跡。

「⋯⋯」不情不願的，虎道讓他把自己摁在柱子旁，從手腕開始綁了起來。

虎道的名字裡雖然有個虎字，可他呢一點也沒有頭老虎的樣子。在道順的眼裡就是一隻任人擺佈的喪家犬，只要騙他實驗成功後，重建高峰家的榮景便是指日可待、死去的老父也會為他感到驕傲，虎道便拼盡全力，比以往更認真的綁架無辜平民，替他帶來源源不絕的實驗品。多麼方便，多麼好操縱。懂得狩獵，長得又討喜，簡直是完美的獵犬。

人性不是馬上就棄虎道而去的，他剛開始狩獵孩童時還跟自己的愧疚感拉扯不清。第一次帶回一個孩童的時候，虎道崩潰了，窩在角落撓著自己的頭喃喃唸著「他還只是個孩子」而道順必須餵他喝鎮靜效果的茶湯，最後把他捧在自己懷裡安撫著，直到他哭著睡著為止。

虎道並不喜歡這邪氣的傢伙，但是，他靈巧的手指撫著他的頭顱時，總能找出讓他最放鬆的力道與位置；他悅耳的聲線在他耳邊低語時，比最動聽的安眠曲還要令人渾身酥麻。

回到現在，以粗麻繩將他手腳都固定後，道順試了幾下，確定繩索夠結實。而後他拿來鋸子，見到那鋒利的鋸齒，虎道本能的掙扎了起來。

「噓，別亂動。」道順一手按住他的肩，另一手來回拉著鋸子把箭頭鋸掉。

鋸時那箭的柄在體內也被拖動著，疼得虎道咬牙怒道：「該死的、傢伙⋯⋯總有一天，要把他的頭砍下來⋯⋯」地牢很陰涼，但他冒了渾身的汗，鮮紅的雙眼閃爍著凶光。

「我現在要把它拔出來了。」道順拿來一條乾淨的布，要他咬在口中。然後，抓著尾端羽毛的部分，道順使勁把那箭一點一點拉了出來。

虎道嚎著掙斷了右手的繩索，道順即時壓住了他的手，把剩下的箭拔了出來，此時虎道的左手也掙斷了繩索，正要撲向眼前的人，道順已然退開，看著他兩手傍地瞪著自己。此時的虎道沒有一絲理智，是完全的野獸，潺潺的唾液從口中滴落，血紅的眼裡只有破壞欲。

看了看他被禁錮的雙腳，道順心想著，幸好多綁了幾條繩子。要是再被搗亂實驗，進度又要落後了，大師可是會生氣的。

放著虎道讓他冷靜了足足一天後，道順在他的食物裡拌了加快復原和安定心神的草藥，待到他眼神逐漸清晰，靠了過去，捧起他的頭，輕輕的撫摸，說著令人安心的話語。

虎道抓著他染血的袈裟，這墮落的僧侶是他在無盡黑海中唯一能攫取的浮木。

而盤據在被遺忘的牢籠中的蛇，一如既往吐著牠毒辣的蛇信，用牠糖蜜般的嗓音，歌唱著甜美的謊言－－

「高峰家會再次繁盛的。」


End file.
